In the art, many different types of additional devices that can be added onto a hook or rod for a product display stand are known. The hooks can for instance be part of a slat wall or peg wall.
WO00/28512 for instance according to its abstract describes a label holder which is intended to be mounted in front of the outer end of a rod that projects out from a product display stand or corresponding structure. The rod includes means which enables the holder to be pivotally mounted to the rod so that the holder can swing vertically. The rear side of the holder includes a number of support surfaces. The surfaces are located at mutually different distances from the rear surface of the holder and can be caused to coact selectively with the end surface of the rod or with a rod-mounted means so as to enable the holder to be adjusted to different angles relative to the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,313 according to its abstract describes a product identification tag that is fabricated from plastic and, in one embodiment, snap-fits onto a support member for a peg board hook without requiring removal of the hook from the peg board or the displayed merchandise from the hook. Support structure on the tag includes two holes spaced to correspond to the spacing between two legs in the hooked support member which are insertable into two peg board holes, respectively. Access channels are cut from a nearby mounting edge of the tag to the holes to permit the legs to be inserted into the respective holes only when portions of the tag which bound the access channels are flexed. In a second embodiment, using the same or a different form of tag mounting structure, the tag is secured adjacent a support wall, behind supported merchandise items, and projects forwardly alongside the supported merchandise items before terminating in a display section which is folded or bent to be disposed forwardly of the suspended merchandise
FR1589683 according to its abstract describes a removable support for a display bearing a slide that can be inserted into the edges of a profile usually intended to receive price platelets. The support carries one or more openings enabling it to engage rods supporting the display itself. The removable displays are suitable for the item to be displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,475 according to its abstract describes a display device for mounting to the front edge of a store shelf that provides a sealed environment for display of an object. Preferably, the object is in a constructed craft item which may be assembled from a kit which is offered for sale and is located on the store shelf adjacent the display device. The displayed object serves as a promotional vehicle for the kit. The display device includes a bracket for mounting the display device to the shelf and a product display case mounted to the bracket. The product display case includes a shelf construction upon which the constructed object can be displayed and a protective dome surrounding the shelf construction. The shelf construction may have a friction fit with the protective dome and can include a forward wall adapted to support the object to be displayed.
GB2340736 according to its abstract describes a support bracket that includes a tongue upon which goods are hung, a downwardly depending location and locking member with recesses, and a clip for engagement with a selected recess. The member is intended to pass behind and be supported by a front edge strip of a shelf, the clip then locking the member in place. A rectangular guard rail may surround the tongue.
The EP1922959 family member of DE202006017549 according to its abstract describes a product holder that has a support arm for products and an extension arm that overlaps the support arm and a plate is arranged at its end as information carrier. The plate has such a height extension that it overlaps the support arm downward from the horizontal front. The height extension is larger than the width of the plate. A wall holder is provided to fasten the support arm at a wall.